megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Item
An item is an object within the games that can be collected by the player's character that are often beneficial. Items have varying functions, like recovery and equipment, and some are needed to progess in the story. Recovery items Life Energy Life Energy, also known as Energy Pellet, is an item that recovers health. It usually comes in 2 sizes, small and large. There are sometimes extra large versions of them that usually restore to full health. In the Mega Man ZX series, the larger ones can be sliced with a saber weapon to create smaller and different types of energy. Weapon Energy Weapon Energy recovers the energy for Special Weapons. Like life energy, it usually comes in two sizes, small and large. It also sometimes comes in extra large versions that restore full weapon energy. In Mega Man ZX and Mega Man ZX Advent, the larger ones can be sliced with a saber weapon to create smaller and different types of energy. 1-UP A 1-UP, also known as Extra Life, is an item present in all platform Mega Man games that grant an extra life to the player. The player can have a maximum of nine lives in most appearances, usually starting with two lives. The EX Item increases the amount of initial extra lives. The extra life had various appearances, the first being a face of the player's character (Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass, X and Zero) from the first Mega Man game to Mega Man 7, Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge to Mega Man V, Mega Man: The Wily Wars, Mega Man X, Mega Man X2 and Mega Man X3. Later, the item changed to the character's helmet in Mega Man 8, Mega Man & Bass, Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, Mega Man X4 to X6, Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2. They are named Spare Body in Mega Man & Bass and Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. In Mega Man X7 the item is a blue sphere. In the Mega Man Zero series, the item is called , and its appearance can be modified in Mega Man Zero 3 by using the Mod Cards. In the Mega Man ZX series, the item has the shape of a "ZX" in Mega Man ZX and an "A" in Mega Man ZX Advent. In Mega Man: Powered Up, it is a heart. In MegaMan Network Transmission, they appear as Backup chips. MegaMan can only carry two at the start, but can increase the maximum to the traditional nine. In Mega Man X8, extra lives are Retry Chips. Life Up is a item that increases the maximum health of the player. It first appears in Mega Man X, where it was also known as a Heart Tank. While it can usually be found in the stages, some games (Mega Man X5 through Mega Man X8) allow the player to make them. Absent from the Zero series due to the Cyber-elf system, they reappeared in the ZX series. Here, there were only four of them, but they gave double the health they previously did to compensate. Energy Tank The E-Tank is an item that can only be used once to replenish a player's life energy. The player can usually carry several of those at once, up to a maximum of four or nine. Also, in Mega Man V there are mini E-Tanks which if you collect 4 you get an E-Tank. Weapon Tank The W-Tank is an item that can only be used once to replenish a player's single special weapon with weapon energy. The player can usually carry several of those at once, usually to a maximum of four. Super Tank The S-Tank is an item that can only be used once to replenish all of a player's special weapons with weapon energy and also the player's life energy. The player can usually carry only one at a time. Mystery Tank Same as the S-Tank, simply a different name used in other games in the series. It has the bonus effect of turning all on-screen foes into Extra Lives if used while the player has full health and all weapons are full. ?-Can Can be destroyed to reveal its contents. Generally contains life or weapon energy, or sometimes even a 1UP or E-Tank. Sub Tank The Sub Tank is a item similar to the E-Tank, but instead of being used once, it remains with the player and can be refilled after usage, usually by picking up more life energy when the player's life energy bar is already full. It appears in the X, Zero and ZX series. Yashichi Yashichi is a recovery item that refills the health and the energy of all weapons. It can be found in the last stage of Mega Man and is given by the Rush Charger in Mega Man 8. It is also commonly seen on easy mode in Mega Man 10. Other items Energy Crystal Energy Crystal, known as in Japan, for short, is a item from the Mega Man Zero series that serves as energy resource for Reploids. In the games it is used to grow Cyber-elves, and occasionally as a currency. They are also used as the currency in the Mega Man ZX games and are used to repair Biometals in the first game. P-Chip P-Chip is a item from Mega Man IV and Mega Man V that is used to create items in Dr. Light's Lab. Screw , also known as Bolts, are used to create items in Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass, and to buy items in Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10. Mega Man 8 contains a limited number of Screws throughout the game. CD CDs contains data for the database from Mega Man & Bass. There is a total of 100 CDs hidden through the stages. Secret Disk are disks that contains data for the database from Mega Man Zero 3, Mega Man ZX, and Mega Man ZX Advent. In the ZX series, they come in four categories: Boss (Enemy Mega Men, Pseudoroids and the intro and final bosses), Enemy A (stronger-than-average or special story event enemies, usually mini-bosses), Enemy B (weaker, common enemies) and Other (mostly people), each with its own code letter (B, M, E and O respectively). Score Ball Score Ball, or Bonus Ball, is a item that appears only in Mega Man and remakes. It increases the score in the end of the stage. Shock Guard is an item that protects the user from spikes. However, if you get crushed by moving spikes, you will still die. They can be purchased from the shops from Mega Man & Bass, Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10. Chips Found in Mega Man Zero games, Chips will increase the status of Zero. In the first game, Zero could only equip Element Chips, in Mega Man Zero 2 he could equip Body Chips, which replace Element Chips if using any, and onwards Body Chips, Foot Chips and Head Chips. See also *Tank *Sub Tank *Energy Balancer *Transport items *Parts *List of Mega Man X: Command Mission items *List of Mega Man ZX Advent items *List of Mega Man Legends items *List of Mega Man Legends 2 items *List of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne items *MegaMan Battle Network items Category:Items